


Lost Part II

by MsSunshineOnRainyLand



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS BLACKPINK (Band) GOT7EXO (Band) LaVie - Fandom SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSunshineOnRainyLand/pseuds/MsSunshineOnRainyLand
Summary: Book 2, Season 2 of Fall Series: Continuing the journey at Korean soil.  5 girls meeting 7 boys what could possibly go wrong?  Tension is much higher, double the angst, humans that are incredibly bad at feelings.  Becoming good friends, more than friends and lots of secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction was originally published by Pies And Pecans. I was so inspired by this fic that I decided to continue it after the original writer stops updating the story for almost a year. 
> 
> All credits to the original writer of this Fanfiction. 
> 
> Here are the previous chapter series of this story:
> 
> Fall: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476348/chapters/30898017
> 
> Lost: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512239/chapters/33527985

Namjoon gently holds Lex arm as he leads her to the parking lot. She quietly follows him until they stop at somewhat covered vehicle. The man takes the cover off and reveals a vespa scooter. He opened the small compartment and take out the helmet for Lex and for himself. The girl switched glances from the scooter and to the boy in front of her having unreadable expression painted on her face. She accepted the helmet and wears it almost at the same time as with the tall man in front of her. "Nah you don't have to worry, I've been driving this baby for almost 2 years, I have license as well" Namjoon smiles as he explain on Lex. "Oh~ It's just...I didn't know that you can drive" as the girl replied to him. "Well, there's many things you don't know about me" deepening his dimples as he grins. Lex was caught offguard with his reply making her smile "Hmmm, quiet an original are you?"..."haha, a boy can learn a thing or two" he winks at her making her giggles a bit "Your a funny man Namjoon" good thing that the light is dim in the parking lot or he will see the blush on her face. 

He hopped in the scooter making it fun to look at as the ratio of his leg and the scooter don't match. He gestured at her to ride on as well. She mentally slapped herself for realizing what shes supposed to do. Lex carefully sit at the back of him and placed her feet on the foot rest adjusting slowly, making herself settled on his scooter. Her legs were grazing at the sides of his thighs and she silently cursed herself for having those stupid long legs. "Ah-I think you got to hold on me", Namjoon said reluctantly at the beautiful lady behind him. "Y-yeah I was just making myself comfortable here first" informing Namjoon. "Oh I'm sorry, you can take your time" the man speaks as he stabilize the vehicle. Lex gently place her arms around his waist. "No its nothing, is this alright?" She added as she holds tightly on him, but not that tight. "Yup, it's good" Namjoon answered, well this is bit awkward in good kind of way. He started the engine and kicked off the motor stand, he shifted the gear and in seconds they are now on the road.

Lex appreciated how lovely Namjoon smell was and how his warmth helping her fight the cold korean air. She place her chin on his right shoulder while watching the lights and the name of the establishments as they passed by. This probably one of the most relaxing feeling she had since they had arrived in korea. 

On the other hand, Namjoon doesn't know exactly what he was thinking on asking Lex to ride a motorcycle with him, now the close proximity of their bodies making him feel warm inside, like on fire. What is he? A cheesy teenager who's got an opportunity to spend time with his crush...did he just admitted that he had a crush on Lex? Namjoon immediately eliminate the idea and focus on the road. Damn with feelings, he knows that if there's one guy that Lex would want it won't be him and he had clearly seen it already in these past couple of months. Nonetheless he's just gonna treasure this kind of moment with her and keep it on his memory, not as if they are allowed to do romantic stuff specially with the kind of life they have right now. There's so many things that needs to be considered, jumping on fire is exactly what he needs to avoid at this moment. Oh well, a boy can still dream right? 

After about 15 minutes of ride, Namjoon parked the scooter in front of a Noodle Restaurant. Lex can't comprehend the name of the shop since it was written in korean characters. She followed Namjoon as they go inside. The place was cozy and the smell of broth is making her stomach to shout out more for food. A middle age lady comes out of the kitchen and headed towards Namjoon and they happily greeted each other. Feels like they had been quite acquainted for a years. The lady looks at Lex with slight amazement "Namjoon, you didn't tell me that you're going to bring your girlfriend tonight" she said as she pats the tall mans arm. "She's truly a beauty, oh! her eyes...never knew you will ever gonna date a foreigner". Lex and Namjoon both have their cheeks painted in red. "Aunty! Ssh-She's not my date, by the way this is Alexis she's a good friend of mine and to the boys as well~ She is from America and part of a girl group who is also here they are called La Vie, they're here now in korea so we can help each other with our music" Namjoon explained frantically. Lex offers her hand with the lady in front of her and she takes it and they do a bit of a handshake "Nice to meet you, this place is nice~ like home" she halt in the best korean that she can. "You can speak korean too?" bit surprised with the blue eyed american girl's response. "Y-yeah a little bit, currently still progressing" Lex added shyly. The Lady smiled and nod, "By the way Lexie-un you can call me Aunty Ji-yeun, have a good time here in Korea, I'm sorry I jumped into conclusion a while ago haha. I don't know how u met the boys, but rest assured that they will going to treat you well and your groupmates, my nephew Seokjin will surely gonna cook for all of you, please take a sit and let me serve the best food we have here". Alexis smiled "Yes, Jin indeed was a good cook and he made breakfast for us just this morning, it was lovely," Lex smiles endearingly at Jin's Aunt. Namjoon appreciated her broken korean and somewhat proud that shes trying to learn their language. He sat parallel to her, Jin's aunt headed to kitchen after she finished a quick chit-chat with Lex. Namjoon stares at her and she looks back at him, now they were staring at each other. Blue eyes to brown ones. Namjoon clears his throat "We always used to eat here...us, me and the boys, specially when hunger creep on us in the middle of the night. Jin's family, their passion is food~ his brother also owned a "gogi-gui restaurant" it is where you can grill your own food you need to try their samgyeopsal it's the best, you~along with the others too" said Namjoon as he breaks the awkward air between them . "That sounds fun, I'll look forward to it, I never have try that many korean dishes or actually grilling my own food in a restaurant...I've seen some vids about it online and how good it was. Hope we can chuck it up to our busy schedule" Lex responded . The food was served and they both dig in, the noodles was really good it was spicy which is truly perfect specially with the weather. She had finished her bowl so was Namjoon and had a tea afterwards, Lex was so satisfied with the meal. Jin's Aunt give them a take away for Suga who was left at the studio. The two headed back quickly after giving so many thanks to Jin's Aunt. Finally they had arrived back at the building. 

At the elevator no one's talking just a comforting silence between them, Lex gives Namjoon a quick kiss on the cheek and thanked him for the lovely dinner as they arrived on the 8th floor, the lift door opened up and Lex walks straight ahead off to the studio without looking back, Namjoon was so stunned he cant even move his feet, as if he was struck by a lightning.


	2. Chapter 2

Val woke up unable to suppress a groan escaping from her lips. Every inch of her body screams in pain, it is definitely the toll yesterdays dance practice. The woman winced as her memory brought her back to those series of stretches and movements, not to mention the conversation she had with Jungkook, God it was terrible! It's early morning and her beautiful face was already marked with despair.

"Val...I mean Val-unnie, are you okay?" Gigi sits up, looking worried at the grim state of her roommate, face facing the pillow.

"Y-yeah I'm good baby, except that my body bloody hurts like hell, I feel like my muscles were about to tear apart, my bones are about to break" Val replied mumbling into pillow

The petite girl beside her giggles with her unnie's exageration, she stand up and fix herself, she looks back at depressive Val "J-hope oppa says that it's pretty normal and we'll get used to it. Come on! I'll fix coffee for both of us, so get your ass up" Gigi knows Val's unparalleled loved for coffee, she patted the red heads ass before beaming out of the room. 

The ginger haired lady try to move her body and straighten out her limbs, the legs was the worst so was her back. She felt like an old woman trapped in a 23 year old body. Val silently cursed and decided to give up and go back to sleep. She's about to doze off then hears a sudden knock on the door. Great. It must be Gigi and the coffee~ Yes coffee! the one and only true lover she needs. Thinking of the smell and the bittersweet taste of that black liquid made Val to forget all pain and rushed to the door. 

"Baby, I told you~ you don't have to----" Val stopped, not expecting to meet a broad shoulders in a black t-shirt. Her sleepyhead slowly processing one fact that this person in front of her is definitely not Gigi. NOPE, not at all. The woman look up and round grey eyes meet the bewildered brown ones. Holy shit! 

Jungkook never, ever~would have imagine not in his lifetime that he will witness Val in a current state that she was on right now. Meaning with only a pair of black lacy undergarments covering her figure. Hair slightly dishevelled from sleep, presence of freckles on her cheek, pink plumpy lips. She looks eternal and inviting, like one of those model in a famous lingerie brochure RM owned. The young man wanted to physically slap himself to check if he was really awake or what, because definitely this scenario only happens in either dreams or in movies. Damn, he doesn't even know what to do. He can't even move his body. He just saw Gigi left the room and he's about to take the opportunity to say sorry to Val after what had happened at dance session yesterday. He weren't able to apologize at the restaurant because of Jin's presence, afraid that the older man will ask furthermore questions. 

"Ummm--" the young man try to open his mouth and decide to close it back, eyes gazes into another direction, he swallow an imaginary lump on his throat while colors slowly creeping on his cheeks and neck. Finally he was able to take control of his feet and moves a little backward away from the door.

"Oh my God, Hold on!" Val closes the door immediately and opens it up in split second revealing herself this time with a robe on. "I'm sorry I thought it was Gigi, do you need anything?"

"Ah-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to...wha~" sounding so nervous. 

"No, no...It's okay you don't have to apologize" Val cut him off, sounding so kindly. Placing hand on his arm stopping him from his franticness.

"N-No, it's about y-yesterday...I wanted to apologize...I didn't mean to drop you off of the floor like that. And yes, it's true. Yes, it was my f-first kissuuu..." delivering the last word almost like a whisper, his even more shook with his own confession, he doesn't even know why the hell it slipped out from his mouth, he just utter the words that his distracted mind had given him on the spot. Jungkook never felt more embarrassed, he immediately says farewell to Val and jolted back to his room. He can't ignore the fire building inside him and the sultry picture form of the beautiful red head that keeps on repeating inside his mind. He definitely needs a cold cold shower, to hell with him and those alluring lingerie. 

Now it's Val turn to taken aback, did she heard it right?~ She was Jungkook's first kiss?. The red head close the door with a charming smile forming on her lips. You're a very interesting man kookie. Well, guess this day ain't so bad after all.


End file.
